Sapphire's jail break
by Wazupzombies123
Summary: This is an AU taking place during the events of the episode Jailbreak. One difference being that Sapphire is in the holding cell next to Steven instead of Ruby.


_Notes:_ **_If_** ** _you have read through the entire fanfic, please consider leaving a review or suggestion. I'm not sure if I will continue the story but suggestions and critiques will be noted._**

* * *

Steven was running across the multi colored mainly green shaded hallway. He was talking to himself along the way. He suddenly came to a stop, taking notice of me standing in my cell. It was all as I had foreseen in my visions. I best used my knowledge of the future to quickly get me out of my holding cell. I called to Steven as I seemingly had in the past in the same calm manner. "Steven, quickly use yourself to create an exit through the destabilizer field for me to go through. I will explain things later." Steven looked confused for a moment before complying. "Um, yeah sure." He moved forward as he stepped on the heavy metal floor, creating loud and echoing thumps. Arriving in front of the destabilization field he walked forward into it while extending his arms. It had created an exit after minimal resistance. There was an obnoxious and constant buzz from the field due to being in contact with Steven. I had to thank him for enduring it just to save a stranger. As far as he knew. "Thank you Steven."

* * *

I carefully walked through the makeshift exit of my cell. I made sure not to touch the destabilization field surrounding it. If I did I would be poofed instantly. Steven began to speak, sounding like he was vibrating rapidly. "You're welcome!" I looked back to Steven after having passed through the field. He began to move from it towards me. I informed Steven of my plan in an urgent but calm voice. "We need to find Ruby, she's my friend. Quickly follow me!" I began walking down the hall with haste to the door at the end of it. I was on a path I had foreseen Ruby at the end of, and more. "I have friends here too," Steven exclaimed as he followed me. "We can find them after. By the way, do you know where you're going uh, what's your name?" "It's Sapphire. Let us speak later Steven," I said without even looking back to him. "Alright, but you better explain how you knew my name. Is your gem ability name guessing? Oh right, no talking. I forgot. I'm sorry Sapphire." The future possibilities I had seen in which he talked again soon greatly outnumbered the ones he did not.

* * *

We exited the hallway through the door, right into another. I turned to my left and continued down it for a short while. There was noticeably more doors and halls than the last we were in. Luckily I knew which one Ruby was through. I turned to my right entering, then exiting through another hall, with Steven closely behind me. I finally saw the area Ruby was in, but also the Dangers. I stood with my back to the wall, that was on the left next to the hallway. I concentrated in on Ruby even harder then I had before. The Jasper and Peridot on the ship talk while passing by Ruby. They eventually pass by on their way to the control room. Steven and I then swiftly move through the hall and rescue her. That was one of many outcomes I saw. Not all had ended happily. Just as I had predicted, the Jasper and Peridot were heard talking as they walked by. Steven and I kept our backs to the wall as we listened to the Peridot speaking. "After this we can't leave yet. We still need to check on the Cluster! I wil-" Interrupting her a loud irritated voice lashed out at the Peridot. "Stop talking! Right now Rose Quartz is our priority. We can't take the time to do that. The Diamonds will want this as soon as possible." Their footsteps came to a stop. I already had known this wasn't the future I had anticipated, but the next thing she says will seal it. "We need to bring this Ruby and then Rose Quartz to the control room now. I will show them as proof to Yellow Diamond. She said we would have any calls from the ship answered." "Any?" Jasper sighed. "Just disable the destabilizer Peridot." I didn't want to believe it. I saw two courses of action. Either I convince Steven to distract the Homeworld gems and he will inevitably perish. If i did this, I would be reunited with Ruby. Or Steven and I hide. Ruby then gets shattered in a variety of ways as consequence. I don't see anything other than variations of these two results. What do I do? I..I don't know. Everything is getting so cold.


End file.
